


The Midnight Hour

by westyellowgroom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westyellowgroom/pseuds/westyellowgroom
Summary: Set after S4:E3 - The Final Problem.How John and Sherlock get back together - another version.





	The Midnight Hour

The sun had set several hours ago. The temperature seemed to be dropping by the minute. The streetlights were barely throwing any light even with the cloudless sky above. He’s been wearing a hole in the pavement, pacing the end of the block for close to two hours now. The longer he paces, the greater the cloud of mist from his breath and the colder he feels. Should he give up and go home? Should he drop in? Should he text? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t like not knowing. He can’t face going home to be all alone again. He just can’t. So he keeps pacing, watching, thinking.

An hour ago a light came on upstairs in the white townhouse halfway down the block. A few minutes ago that light went off. The one downstairs is still burning, muted by the closed blinds.

Should he call? Yes. No, can’t wake the baby.

Should he stop by? No. Yes… 

Should he text? No. Yes. No. Yes…

He pulls his phone out of his coat pocket and sends a quick text before he can stop himself. Again.

_Are you free? SH_

Less than a minute later a reply comes.

_Case?_

No. Can I come? – No, he can’t send that! Delete. Delete. Delete.

_No. Can I stop by? SH_

Almost instantly a reply comes.

_Anytime!_

It takes less than five minutes to walk down the street and lightly knock at the door.

“Hi. That was quick, come in. Do you want some tea or maybe something a bit stronger?” John asks with a smile stepping back to let Sherlock in.

“Whatever you’re having is fine.” Sherlock replies, taking off his coat.

Nodding, “Right. One finger or two.” John asks over his shoulder, wandering over toward the cabinet where he keeps the liquor.

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”

Turning to quickly look at his friend, “You don’t like to repeat yourself. You alright?” Going back to pouring out two glasses of dark amber liquid.

Sherlock had thrown his coat over and was sitting in the only comfortable chair in the house when John turned around with the two glasses. 

John hands over a glass, then reaches into the front left pocket of his jeans. “Here I made you a key for the front door. I have a key for Baker Street, it’s only right you should have one for here.”

“Thanks.” Taking the key. “Um that’s what I’m here to talk to you about. I really don’t want the key, furthermore I don’t want you to have one either.” Putting the key on the side table next to the chair.

Looking a bit heartbroken, “Oh?” sitting down heavily on the couch.

“Yes. I don’t want you to have a key for here either.”

Frowning, “Wait! What?”

“You know I don’t like to repeat myself.”

“Yeah, but… what are you saying?”

“I…”

Raising and eyebrow in hope, “Yes?”

“I want you to move back home. Back to Baker Street…”

“Okay, why?”

“Why?!?”

“Yeah, why? I need to know Sherlock.”

Getting up and pacing in front of the couch, “You know why John.”

Slowing shaking his head side to side, “No, can’t say as I do.”

Under his breath, “Idiot!”

John, frowning from the couch, growling a bit. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.”

Stopping and staring John in the eyes, “I said you were an idiot!” Voice rising toward the end.

Growling low, “Keep your voice down!” Taking a calming breath, “And just why am I an idiot?”

Still staring, “We both are John. We’re both living alone and we don’t have to… It’s too quiet at Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson and the skull…“ Takes a deep breath, continuing softer, “they aren’t you.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not alone Sherlock. I have a kid, your godchild, Rosie, remember?”

“You know what I mean… and I haven’t forgotten her!”

“So what, you expect us all to cram into 221B?”

“Exactly, knew you’d get there in the end.” Smiling.

“Ha, ha. So what, I share a room with Rosie? Put a curtain up to give us each some privacy? No.”

Pacing again, “No, you would share a room with me.” The ‘obviously’ there but silent.

“Why?”

Frowning, looking at John while he paces. “What do you mean why?”

Taking a deep breath again, “Tell me why I should share a room with you Sherlock.”

“What?” Stopping in front of John.

“I need to know why you want me to share a room with you.” Sitting back, taking a sip from his glass stretching his right arm over the back of the couch. “Tell me Sherlock.”

Waving an arm in the air, “Must I John, really?”

Crossing his legs and taking another sip, “Yes Sherlock, spell it out for me. Why should I move back in and share a room with you?”

Pacing again, “I… Because…”

Silent pacing for close to two minutes.

“Come on Sherlock, just spit it out.” John encourages.

Stopping in front of John again, “Spit it out? Really John?”

“Yes Sherlock.” Leaning forward, elbows on knees.

“Because I love you, you idiot!” 

Smiling and leaning back again, “That wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Frowning, “You… You knew? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Raising an eyebrow, “Last I heard, you were married to your work. Didn’t want to be an adulterer.” Grinning at the end. “Alright I’ll move back in. By the way I love you too.”


End file.
